Battle of the Sexes
by AussieEllie
Summary: After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.
1. Chapter 1: Silence is Golden

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Ok, this is my first time writing a fic like this, but after getting multiple requests from some of the girls at the rooftop (Ayen, Dee, I'm looking at you!) I figured I'd give it a go. It's not going to be extremely long (I have five chapters planned out for it at the moment though that may change) but I hope it's enjoyable. Feedback would be much appreciated!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Silence is Golden

* * *

_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock…_

The clock on the wall next to Gabriella's head seemed inordinately loud in the silence of the library. There was the occasional murmur of voices or rustling of papers, but as she was sitting in a secluded little nook, the ambient noise was barely audible.

Blinking in frustration at her inability to solve the last problem on her maths worksheet, she snuck a glance at her study companion. Troy was staring intently at his open book, his blue pen scratching away frantically. His hair had fallen forward to obscure his baby blues and Gabriella resisted the urge to brush it back considering she didn't know what reaction she would get.

Troy was giving her the silent treatment after she had brushed him off last night. They had planned to spend the night together because Gabriella had the house to herself, but she had completely spaced and forgot that she had a presentation due for AP English. So she had turned Troy away, though he hadn't made it easy for her to do so. He'd pulled the puppy-dog eyes out of his bag of tricks and had kissed her so thoroughly on her doorstep that she was about to pull him in and let him take her right there against the front door. But her logical brain had prevailed and she had eventually gotten him to leave…though she might as well have let him stay, she hadn't been able to concentrate on her homework at all instead drifting off into fantasies about those wonderfully talented hands of his.

_Damn, I never thought I'd be the kind of girl who could be considered a borderline nymphomaniac…but Troy's just so damn addictive! _

Shaking her head Gabriella tried to refocus on the page before her, knowing that if she thought about Troy too much, her mind would wander into fantasising about those firm biceps, rock-hard abs, muscular legs and that long, hard…

Gabriella jumped slightly in surprise as warm fingertips brushed against her stomach, whipping her head sideways to look at her boyfriend. He looked so completely unaware, still focussed on his work with the pen still scratching away on paper, that if Gabriella couldn't still feel those warm fingertips caressing her stomach, she'd think she had imagined his touch. But as it was, his hand danced gently up her skin, making Gabriella suck in a deep breath as it rose higher, leaving a trail of fire up her torso, before gentle fingers slowly rubbed the underside of her bra.

Frozen, all she could do was bite the inside of her cheek as the searching hand slipped under her bra to caress bare skin. A flush of warmth spread throughout her entire body as he rubbed small circles around her nipple, before pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a small moan which prompted Gabriella to immediately glance around to make sure no-one had heard.

They hadn't, and the large bookshelf before them meant that unless someone came searching, they were blocked from view.

_Not that it matters to him, he's still acting like nothing is happening._

The thought was fleeting in Gabriella's mind though, as his hand suddenly withdrew from her breast, making her involuntarily whimper with disappointment. That disappointment quickly became irrelevant though, as his hand came to rest on her knee, his fingers drawing circles on the exposed skin. Higher and higher his hand went, seemingly touching every inch of skin on the inside of her upper thigh. Gabriella could barely breathe, her hand gripping her pen tightly in anticipation before quickly shoving it in her mouth to suppress a moan as his fingers brushed against the front of her already soaked panties.

She opened her legs wider under the table and rolled her hips forward in response to his initial touch, giving up any pretence of trying to keep studying. After several long strokes through the wet material, his fingers slipped underneath the elastic to caress her more intimately. His thumb found her clit and pressed against it hard, before lessening the pressure and repeating the process.

Sweat rolled down Gabriella's back, her hips bucking beneath the table wildly in response. His forefinger stroked up and down her engorged flesh before slipping suddenly inside her.

Stilling for a moment at the sensation, Gabriella whimpered in frustration after a few minutes as he refused to start moving his finger. Taking the chance to sneak a look over at Troy, anger started to bubble up alongside the passion as she realised that he looked completely unaffected by what he was doing, only a slightly smug smile gracing his features giving any indication that he was doing more than studying.

_That smug little…oohh_

His finger suddenly started to stroke her walls, curling around to hit that perfect spot. Unable to help herself, she squeezed her thighs around his hand in the hopes that it would motivate him further, softly crying out in relief as he his strokes became faster, then gripping the edge of the table with white-knuckled force as he added a second finger, then a third.

Gabriella could feel her climax building with every pump of his fingers, her vaginal muscles squeezing hard every time, before he suddenly slowed the pace, his fingers now languidly stroking in it out.

Almost crying tears of frustration, Gabriella once again rocked her hips forward, about ready to hit him or to add her own damn hand to the mix, before he suddenly thrust harder against her again, this time letting his thumb caress her clit roughly at the same time.

_I'm going to kill him after this._

The thought was quickly washed away as her mind focussed singularly on the sensations pulsating through her body, her blood rushing deafeningly though her ears. With one last final thrust of his hand, she climaxed wildly, almost biting off her tongue to keep from crying out and barely registering that the bell to signal the end of first period had rung.

His fingers slowly retracted from within her, his thumb gently caressing her clit one last time, before he casually wiped his hand with a tissue he produced from his pocket.

Gathering his books, he stood up and leant over her, as she tried to catch her breath.

"See ya next period babe," he whispered cockily into her ear before straightening and disappearing from view with a smug smirk on his face.

Shakily getting to her feet, Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she realised they were the first words he'd spoken to her since last night.

_So that's how you want to play this Wildcat…this means war._


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Surprise

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much everyone! The response to that first chapter was phenomenal...so good in fact, that I'm not going to even make you wait a whole day to read the next one! I never expected to get so many reviews, and thanks a bunch to everyone who favourited this or put it on their alert list as well. I hope this lives up to your expectations, it's time for Gabriella's revenge! Evil Laugh

* * *

_Chapter 2: Shower Surprise

* * *

_"See you at lunch Captain." 

"Later man."

"Good practice dude, see ya in trig!"

Troy nodded his head in response to his fellow Wildcats' goodbyes as they exited the locker room, the squeaking of sneakers and bouncing of basketballs fading away. He'd stayed back to chat to his father about their next game and therefore had the locker room all to himself. Grabbing a towel and removing his shoes, he headed over to the showers. Stripping off, he turned on the tap and stepped under the warm water with a sigh as the pounding spray eased his aching muscles.

_Dad really pushed us hard today, especially me…though that was more because I kept daydreaming about Gabriella and missing shots. _

A smirk crossed his face as he remembered just what had occurred in the library during first period. After Gabriella had sent him home the night before incredibly frustrated, he'd spent hours coming up with a plan of revenge…and he thought he had executed it brilliantly. His girlfriend hadn't seen it coming and the memory of her shocked face when he'd casually left afterwards made up for the cold shower he'd endured after last night's aborted encounter.

Washing the soap from his torso, he replayed those earlier events over in his mind, remembering the softness of her skin, her responsiveness to his touch, the little breathy moans she had tried to suppress. He groaned and started to get hard as his mind turned to how wet she had been, and how she had bucked against his hand.

Lost in his memories, his hand drifted down and was about to grasp his hardening member when a voice made him jump in shock.

"Why don't you let me handle that Wildcat?"

Gabriella was standing at the edge of the shower cubicle, her eyes raking up and down his naked form with a seductive smile.

"Gab…Gabriella, what are you doing in here?!"

She simply smiled in response and pulled her top over her head, letting it fall to the ground behind her. Her skirt was next, the denim rustling as she stepped out of it and kicked off her shoes. Her long, slim legs and taut stomach seemed to taunt Troy as she took a step towards him.

_Ok, my girlfriend, my Gabriella, is not stripping in front of me in the boy's locker room…maybe I fell asleep in the shower?_

Troy pinched himself in the arm, an action which made Gabriella smirk and momentarily stop her little display.

"You're not dreaming Troy," she said softly and with a wink, ran her hands down her curves, stopping at the tops of her thighs.

Making sure his eyes were still glued to her (not that he'd so much as blinked since he first laid eyes on her), she lifted her hands back up and slowly unclasped her bra, revealing her pert breasts and dusky nipples. Troy groaned as she closed her eyes and caressed herself for a few moments, before lowering her hands to hook her forefingers into the edges of her panties.

His breath caught as she dragged the small scrap of material down her legs, his erection so hard it was almost painful. Now completely naked, Gabriella stepped under the shower spray, her curly hair immediately flattening against her head. Wasting no time, she pushed him backwards til he was pressed up against the wall, attacking his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses as her hands ran over his pecs, stopping momentarily to pinch his nipples, eliciting a strangled moan from low in Troy's throat.

Trailing her kisses down his torso, her lips replaced her fingers as she bit down then sucked on his right nipple, her hand wandering down to stroke his stomach.

_Oh God, This girl is going to be the death of me one day…hmmm, death by Gabriella may not be such a bad…_

Troy's random musings were immediately pushed aside as a tremendous bolt of arousal shot through him, courtesy of the petite hand now wrapped firmly around his penis.

"Gabi," he managed to choke out as her hand started to stroke him firmly. Letting his head fall back against the wall with a thump, he lost himself in the sensations his girlfriend's ministrations were creating. His hands clenched into fists against the wall, his nails cutting crescent-moons into his palms.

As she continued to stroke him, her lips migrated downwards to kiss his abdominal muscles, her hair now brushing against erection adding to the overload of arousal. Feeling that he wasn't going to last much longer, he opened his mouth to warn Gabriella but ended up whimpering in frustration instead as she suddenly ceased all contact with his body. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down to see her kneeling before him, a Cheshire cat grin painted across her lips.

"I want you to watch me Wildcat," she whispered, her warm breath making his erection quiver, "If you look away or close your eyes, I'll stop."

Locking her gaze with his, she then leant forward, flattening her tongue against the underside of his cock and in one languid movement, licking him from base to tip, catching all the water droplets as she went.

"Oh God, Gabi…" Troy breathed, becoming even more aroused, something he didn't think was even possible.

She then swirled her tongue around the head before taking a slight detour to caress his balls with her tongue before sucking them into her mouth. Unable to help himself, his eyes rolled back into his head, prompting Gabriella to immediately stop and rock back on her haunches.

"What did I just say?" she demanded.

"But babe…" Troy started to protest, unclenching his fists to try and pull her closer again, but she simply moved back further. Realising that it was going to have to be her way or nothing (and so turned-on now that stopping would be hazardous to his health), Troy sighed and nodded.

Gabriella grinned in triumph, and in the blink of an eye moved forward again, this time only taking a moment to stroke him with her tongue before engulfing him in her warm, wet mouth. The sight of his girlfriend's lips enclosed around his penis was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever witnessed, especially since her eyes were still locked on his as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Her tongue wasn't idle either, stroking up and down as she increased the pressure of her lips.

As his hips started to buck involuntarily, her hands reached up to wrap around his ass, holding him still. Her fingers started to stroke the smooth skin in sync with her tongue, eliciting another long groan from Troy. He tangled his hands into her hair in response, in an effort pull her even closer as he could feel his climax fast-approaching.

"Gabi, baby…I'm going to cum," he managed to vocalise in a gasp as she pulled the last few inches of him into her mouth. Her sparkling eyes were the last thing he saw before throwing his head back and climaxing with grunt. His seed spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it down with ease. Gasping for air, he blinked water out of his eyes as she slowly released him, placing a small kiss on the tip of his now flaccid member, before rising to her feet.

Reaching past him to turn off the now luke-warm water, she whispered in his ear,

"Beat that Bolton," before turning on her heel, wrapping a towel around her waist, scooping up her clothes and exiting the cubicle, stopping momentarily to blow a kiss over her shoulder.

_Oh, so that's her game is it? Well, my little minx of a girlfriend doesn't know what she's got herself into… _

Troy thought lasciviously as he moved towards his clothes,

_Troy Bolton never los…_

"Hey! She stole my towel!"


	3. Chapter 3: Performance Anxiety

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Wow...that's all I can say, just wow! Thank you so much to every single person who once again reviewed, favourited or added this to their alerts. Writing is so much more fun when you know that people are actually enjoying what you come up with. I hope this chapter is as good as you all think the last two were...and I made it longer, because that's the only thing I can really do to show my appreciation!

Ok, I hope you won't mind me using this A/N to do a shameless plug...As some of you may know, I'm an admin for the ZA Angels website (link in profile), a blog about all things Zanessa. During the SAG Awards red carpet on Sunday January 27 (today!), we'll be posting live updates as two of my fellow admins have scored tickets to sit in the public bleachers along the red carpet. The celebs are scheduled to start arriving at approx. 3pm U.S. Pacific Time, so come check out our website around then to read who's there, who's hot and hopefully that Zac and Vanessa are strutting down the red carpet together like they own the place! Ok, that's enough of that, on with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Performance Anxiety

* * *

_

"Remember young thespians, learning is never seasonal…"

_Why do I get the feeling I've heard this speech before…oh right, because I have! Ms Darbus needs some new material._

Tuning out the regurgitated lecture, Gabriella looked around the theatre to see that most of her classmates were not paying the slightest bit of attention to the eccentric drama teacher. Even Sharpay and Ryan weren't listening, the former filing her nails carelessly and the latter amusing himself with a game tic-tac-toe with Jason.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be missing anything important, she turned her focus to more important matters…namely one blue-eyed Wildcat and what plans he might be concocting in that shaggy-hair covered head of his. The guy in question was sitting two rows back, hands folded casually behind his head, projecting a 'devil may care' attitude to the world.

_If I know Troy, this isn't over. It's that damn East High spirit, losing is never an option. _

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she recalled the last 'battle' in their little war. The shy, retiring part of her was still in shock that she'd so brazenly given her boyfriend head in the showers in the middle of a school day. The confident minx within her though (a part of her personality that seemed to become more evident with every passing second spent with Troy) was jubilant in victory.

_The only problem is now I have an ache only Troy can take care of…but I can't give in, I won't let him…_

The relative quiet of the theatre was shattered by the loud ringing emanating from Gabriella's satchel. Before she could even comprehend the source of the noise, Ms Darbus was standing above her, nostrils flaring in anger.

"Miss Montez, cell phone…NOW!"

Frantically digging through her bag, Gabriella retrieved the offending item and handed it over with a sigh. Ms Darbus took one look at the screen and stormed over to Troy whose cell was sitting blatantly in his hands.

"Mr Bolton, you can communicate with your girlfriend after my class. Cell phone, and both of you are to stay behind and clean up the dressing rooms!"

After Ms Darbus had turned back around, Troy winked cockily at Gabriella and sat back with a smirk.

_I knew it, he's up to something…but it won't be so easy for him to get me to me this time.

* * *

_

_Ok, I lied…_

Lunch period had started and Gabriella was mindlessly shoving costumes into the large dressing room wardrobe, her eyes scanning around every so often to check her boyfriend's whereabouts. They'd been at this for awhile and so far he'd been keeping his distance, but the longer he stayed away from her, the more nervous and anxious she was becoming.

_Damn it Wildcat…make a move already!_

Deciding that constantly thinking about it was only going to drive her insane (and who knows, that was probably part of his plan) she steeled her nerves and moved to tidying up the counter, resisting the urge to look constantly in the mirror to see where he was.

The menial nature of the task lulled her mind and for a few minutes she managed to forget the source of her anxiety until she jumped suddenly as a warm body pressed her forward against the counter, two muscular arms wrapping around her waist, trapping her firmly.

"So Montez, we can add towel-stealing to your list of talents," Troy whispered nipping at her ear. Raising her head to look in the mirror, she could see his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes dancing with a mixture of lust and amusement.

"That was a naughty thing to do babe, and you know…naughty girls… Must. Be. Punished."

He punctuated each word with a kiss to her neck, his hands slipping under her top to rest on bare skin. Her earlier resolve quickly started to crumble as he sucked on that little patch of skin directly under her ear, a spot that never failed to drive her wild.

"Troy," she breathed out as he rocked his pelvis forward, the evidence of his arousal pressing firmly against her butt. Not wasting time, he grabbed the edges of her top and tugged it up over head before reattaching his lips to her neck. His hands roamed across the exposed expanse of flesh, drawing random shapes onto her skin. Bringing his hands back to dance up her back, he unclasped her bra with the expertise that could only come from practice.

_And he's definitely had a lot of that._

Slowly pushing the straps down her arms, he seemed to caress every inch of her skin til he let the garment fall onto the counter. Lifting his hands back up, he lightly traced the curve of her breasts with warm fingertips.

"Look in the mirror baby…you wanted me to watch, now it's your turn," he said softly into her ear, stilling his ministrations til she obeyed his instructions.

Eyes fixated on the mirror, she watched in breathless anticipation as he gently stroked her smooth skin, a whimper of frustration bubbling up as he avoided her nipples. Grinning against her neck, he finally flicked his thumbs over the pebbled nubs, Gabriella's back arching in response. Deciding that this time, she would not let him have all the fun, she deliberately thrust her hips backwards, grinding herself against his rock-hard erection. Troy groaned low in his throat in response, his strokes on her breasts becoming faster.

_See Wildcat, I can give as good as I…_

"Troy!" she yelped as he suddenly spun her around, lifting her up to sit on the counter. He grinned wickedly and trapped her arms by her sides, before lowering his head to flick her left nipple with his tongue.

"You won't distract me that easily from your punishment Gabriella," he whispered, before biting down gently on her breast then laving it with his tongue. Gabriella gasped in pleasure, trying desperately to free her hands so she could run them through his hair. After his lips kissed a path across her chest and repeated his actions on her right breast he obliged her, letting go of her arms so he could momentarily lift her up to push her skirt and panties onto the floor.

He kissed a trail down her smooth skin, sucking gently every few seconds. Her hands now free, she tangled them in his hair as he kissed lower and lower. Shutting her eyes in anticipatory anxiety, she groaned as he started to kiss all the way down her left leg. Reaching her foot, he tenderly kissed the tips of each toe, before moving his way back up her leg again, his hands grasping onto her hips to keep her still. Breath hitching, Gabriella's entire body felt like it was a furnace, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable. Widening her legs on the counter, she waited as his kisses graced the inside of her upper thigh, higher and higher until…

"Not yet baby, naughty girls have to wait" Troy said smugly as he bypassed her glistening vagina to start kissing down her right leg. It felt like torture, Gabriella's mind shutting down as her arousal built with every lick, every swirl of his tongue.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the top of her right thigh, his head hovering inches away from her most intimate of places. She could feel his warm breath against her, her already overloaded nerves going into overdrive.

Finally, he leant forward that extra centimetre and licked her slowly before teasing her clit with his tongue.

"Oh God, Troy…" she gasped as he sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. Her hands left his hair to grasp onto the counter in an attempt to steady herself as he released her clit and languidly thrust his tongue into her. Already aroused beyond belief, Gabriella could feel her climax building, the warmth spreading thorough her uncontrollably as he licked her with reckless abandon. But just before she went over the edge, he pulled back, returning to gently nipping at her clit with his tongue.

"Baby, please," she whimpered, not caring that she was probably giving him the exact reaction he had been looking for.

"Sorry Gabi…this is part of your punishment…you shouldn't have taken my towel, I may have let you off easy," he whispered against her, before once again lapping at her juices with increasing frequency.

Four times Gabriella came close to cumming but every time, Troy slowed his ministrations and waited til her arousal had abated slightly before resuming. Finally, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore.

"Troy, baby…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken your towel, you're right, I'm a naughty girl please just…" her voice trailed off as he looked up at her in triumph.

He then wordlessly stood and flipped Gabriella around so she was once again pressed frontwards against the counter. She barely had time to register the sound of a zipper before he spread her legs, bent her forward and thrust his hard cock into her in one smooth stroke.

Frozen in pleasure at the feel of him inside of her, she felt his arms wrap around her as he said into her ear,

"Gotcha Montez,"

before starting to ease in and out of her in slow, fluid strokes. Gabriella ground backwards in response, meeting him stroke for stroke, squeezing her inner walls around him to regain some sense of control. His hands were once again caressing her breasts, his mouth sucking on her neck, interrupted by the occasional groan or grunt.

"God baby, you feel so tight," Troy breathed against her ear, accompanied by a particularly hard thrust which had Gabriella moaning his name in a low chant. He bent her forward more, the new angle letting him drive even further into her.

She could feel herself getting close and knew he was too as his thrusts became harder and more erratic, his balls slapping against her ass with every inwards stroke. Finally, Gabriella threw her head back in a silent scream as stars exploded in her vision. A few moments later Troy followed her over the edge, moaning her name into her neck as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Love you," he mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Love you too Wildcat," she replied as he slowly pulled out of her. Turning around, she rested her forehead against his. Even though they may be at 'war', and the sex a little rougher than usual as a result, it was never meaningless to her or to him. It was just one more thing she loved about him.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to meet the guys for a short basketball game before lunch ends."

Pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, he stepped back, zipped up his jeans and headed for the door.

"Oh and Gabi? That round goes to me…and you might want to get dressed and clean up that counter before Darbus shows up."

With a wink, he disappeared out the door before she could reply. Realising that a) he had gotten her completely naked without removing a stitch of his own clothing and b) that in their passion, they'd knocked over almost every bottle or container on the dressing room counter, Gabriella's post-coital mellow haze disintegrated into frustration.

_Of course, there's a terribly fine line between love and hate… _


	4. Chapter 4: Pitch Perfect

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun! I also don't own 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain (If you have never heard this song, check it out, it's really good!)

**A/N:** Ok, I planned to have this up yesterday, but I was so busy posting updates for the SAG awards on our website that I didn't get time, so sorry about that! Anyway, a million thanks to all reviewers, both new and old, all of your lovely comments are great motivation. I had someone ask how many chapters this story was going to be...well, there is only one more...please don't kill me! (dodges rotten tomatoes and vegetables). I know, it's short but I only ever planned it to be...but in compensation and at the advice of one of my fanfic cheerleaders, I will post a series of Troyella M one-shots which will be updated whenever inspiration strikes. In the meantime, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Pitch Perfect

* * *

_

_"The strands in your eyes, colour them wonderful…"_

Troy softly sang the words as his nimble fingers strummed the guitar with a slightly awkward motion that came from lack of practice. His grandfather had taught him how to play years ago, but when basketball had become the number one thing in his life to the exclusion of most other activities, he'd stopped playing. It was only after Gabriella had swept into his life that he'd dug his acoustic guitar out of the back of his cupboard and started to play again.

_And what a great idea that was…_

One night, near the end of summer break, he'd played Edwin McCain's _I'll Be_ for Gabriella after one of their dates. She'd been so touched at his heartfelt gesture, that one thing had lead to another and that night had ended up being their first time. It had been wonderful and romantic and tear-inducing (not that Troy would ever admit that to anyone else asides from Gabriella, a guy's gotta keep some masculinity, especially when all of your friend's think you're completely whipped anyway).

Of course, since that night, their sex life had ranged from sweet to sassy, romantic to adventurous and everything in between…

_Like having sex multiple times during the school day to win a war._

Hence the reason Troy was hiding out in the music room during free period, aimlessly strumming his guitar. He did not want to make it easy for Gabriella to find him to exact her revenge for what had transpired in the dressing room (he had to put up a semblance of a fight), but by the same token, if she did happen to find him, the music room was lockable, soundproofed and most importantly, all his for this period. Besides, playing helped keep his mind off of Gabriella-related fantasies which would only end up leaving him frustrated and aroused on the off-chance that his girlfriend wouldn't make another move til after school had ended.

"_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips…"_

Troy momentarily paused in his playing as he heard the music room door swish open and closed, before a loud click let him know the new occupant had locked it shut. Not looking up from the guitar, he kept playing as soft footsteps made their way across the floor to stop a foot in front of his position on the piano stool. Surreptitiously checking his watch, a grin spread across his lips as he realised it had only taken her 8 minutes from the start of free period to find him.

_I should have known that she would never let this battle rest, she has a competitive streak like me...but I'm definitely not complaining! _

"Trying to hide from me Wildcat? That's not very nice of you."

Her hands covered his on the guitar, causing silence to fill the room. He let his eyes drift up to meet hers, a lazy smile crossing his face. She glared in mock anger back and removed the instrument from his grasp, placing it gently against the wall before moving to straddle him on the stool, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"And neither was leaving me to clean up the dressing room by myself," Gabriella whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"All's fair in love and war babe," Troy replied smugly, knowing that it would infuriate her, "You just need to play the game…"

His sentence was cut off as she kissed him fiercely, her tongue immediately wrapping around his. Her hands were caressing the back of his neck as she pulled closer, her lips pressing against his with a bruising force. She started to slowly rub against him, her feet hooking around his legs so she could rock against him easier. Troy moaned into her mouth in response, grabbing a hold of her hips as she continued the pseudo-lap dance.

Tugging at the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over his head before running her nails up and down his chest, deliberately raking them across his nipples as she went. Her kisses had left his mouth and had trailed down to his collarbone, nipping lightly at the skin as she went.

_Can't let her have all the fun…_

Troy moved his hands to try and caress the skin of her thighs under her skirt, but groaned in disappointment as she suddenly slid off of his lap. Her eyes coolly appraised his mussed hair, bruised lips and half-undressed state before she pointed at the piano.

"You want me to play the game?" she asked seductively, "Strip and lie down on the piano."

Troy's eyes widened momentarily at his girlfriend's command, his eyes switching from her to the piano and back again in bewilderment.

_She wants me to what? _

Her eyes seemed to be penetrating right through him, the challenge clearly evident in her chocolate gaze.

_Ok girlfriend of mine, let's see what you've got…_

Standing, Troy kicked off his shoes, shucked his jeans and boxers and hoisted himself up on top of the grand piano, the coolness of the wood taking a second to adjust to. Lying back, he propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She smirked and with deliberately slow movements removed her clothes in a repeat of her earlier striptease in the boy's locker room. Troy's eyes followed her every movement, his arousal growing with every inch of bare flesh exposed.

_She's just…so gorgeous and sexy…and all mine._

His thoughts made his eyes darken, the usual bright blue becoming a stormy grey as Gabriella, now naked, moved towards the piano, hips swaying in a mesmerising manner. Climbing on top of the piano, she slithered up his body like a snake, the friction created making Troy drop his head back in pleasure. Eventually her head was level with his, her weight pressing down on him deliciously. She started to once again rock against him, though their nakedness now meant that he could feel how wet she was.

Kissing him again til breathing became an issue, she slithered back downwards so she could plant kisses along his toned torso, stopping only to suck briefly on both of his nipples, eliciting a loud groan from his throat. Troy's hands danced along her back, stroking the smooth skin randomly as she moved down his body, her kisses leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Swirling her tongue against the skin of his hip before moving down further, Troy's hips bucked as she planted tiny kisses along his penis from base to tip, his eyes closing at the sensation before moaning at a loss of contact.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Gabriella had sat up so she was resting on his knees, a wicked grin painted across her lips.

"The rules for this game are very simple…you have to stay perfectly still and you can't cum till I say you can," she commanded, "If you break these rules, I'll withhold sex for a week, battle or no battle…Do you accept these rules?"

"A week? Come on Gabi, there's no way you'll go through with that…" Troy's protestations cut off abruptly as she grasped a hold of him firmly in her hand. Leaning forward she repeated the question, this time punctuating each word with a firm stroke.

His concentration shot, Troy nodded in acquiescence. Gabriella smiled in satisfaction and placing her hands against his chest for leverage, lifted her lower body up and gently sank onto his erection.

Gasping her name at the feel of her surrounding him, Troy's instinctive reaction was to roll his hips upward but he froze halfway through the movement as the rules his girlfriend had only just set out flashed through his brain.

"I'll let that indiscretion go…but from now on, no. moving," Gabriella instructed as she began to move up and down in a languid movement, her walls contracting around his cock on every downward thrust.

_Ok Bolton, you can do this…just think about something else…like basketball. Yeah, um, let's name all of the current Laker's players…_

_Kobe Bryant…_

Gabriella's pace increased, her eyes closing in pleasure and low moan emanating from her throat. He could feel his climax building with each passing moment and desperately tried to refocus on his distraction technique.

_Derek Fisher…_

Stilling suddenly, Gabriella moved her hands to rest behind her on the piano, leaning backwards before once again resuming her thrusts. This new angle meant that Troy penetrated even deeper inside of her and his willpower was quickly becoming non-existent. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched her breasts heaving up and down enticingly, the urge to fondle them bubbling up inside of him like a rising volcano.

_Kwame…_

"Oh God Troy, I'm so close…"

Gabriella's breathy admission shattered the last few tethers of Troy's self control and damning the consequences, he grabbed a hold of her hips so he could meet her thrusts with equal force.

"You…broke the rules," Gabriella gasped but was too far gone to stop as she climaxed, her body shaking wildly as a wave of pleasure ripped through her. Her climax set off his, a guttural moan joining her higher-pitched chant of his name as he came inside of her.

Collapsing on top of him, she rested her head against his chest for a moment as they both basked in the afterglow.

_I would never tell anyone, but I like snuggling with Gabi afterwards almost as much as the actual sex…_

Troy gently stroked her head as she lifted her face to meet his, a glare marring her flushed features.

"You broke the rules," she repeated, poking him in the chest. Troy simply smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smug now that he could actually think again.

"So I did, but you and I both know that you're not going to do anything about it…admit it Gabi, you're a nymphomaniac."

His girlfriend harrumphed and unceremoniously lifted herself off of him, hopping to the ground and pulling her clothes back on as Troy watched her amusedly.

That amusement quickly faded though as Gabriella picked his jeans and shirt off of the floor and escaped through the door, leaving only his boxers, shoes and a

"I'll just leave these in your locker, see you after school Wildcat!"

behind, the bell signalling the end of the period echoing loudly in her wake.

_I take that back, she's not a nymphomaniac, she's a kleptomaniac...first the towel now my clothes! How in the hell am I going to get to my locker without being seen?! Mortal humiliation, thy name is Troy._


	5. Chapter 5: The War Is Over

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Well, here we are, the end of this little tale. A million and one thanks to every single person who read this story and a million and one hugs on top of that to all those who reviewed! To thank you all, I will post a little bonus scene for this in a few days time, chronicling Troy's little Half-Naked Locker Misadventure. And I hope to have the first of my one-shot series up sometime next week. In the meantime, enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 5: The War Is Over

* * *

_

_Why do I feel like I'm waiting to be hung from the gallows? _

_Because you stole your boyfriend's clothes and got him put in detention for inappropriate apparel during school hours._

_Oh right, death by pissed off boyfriend here I come._

Gabriella sighed as she rested her head on the railing in front of her, her eyes gazing out over the hustle of students below. School had ended half an hour ago and she was sitting on the rooftop waiting for Troy to get out of detention. She had half a mind to just walk home so as to avoid the unpleasantness she was sure was coming her way, but in the end had decided to face her boyfriend's wrath with her head held high.

_I shouldn't be so worried, this is all his fault anyway. He started this war, I was just upping the ante a little._

The memories of their battles brought a warm flush to Gabriella's cheeks. Her boyfriend had been right when he'd called her a nymphomaniac, she just couldn't get enough of him, even when he was acting like a cocky SOB. She'd cum four times already today and still she was hoping that he wasn't angry enough to withhold sex like she'd threatened him with. He was just so damn talented with his hands…and his mouth…and his…

"Thinking about me Montez?" a voice asked sardonically from a few feet away.

Gabriella's eyes flew up to be met by Troy's stormy blue gaze. He was standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed as he leant against the banister, appraising her coolly, his gaze making her shift uncomfortably on the bench.

"Troy! Uh, you're out of detention ear…" Gabriella's voice dwindled as he started to approach her with deliberate strides. His eyes were fixated on hers, and his body seemed to move with an almost feline grace, looking much like a sleek predator honing in for a kill.

_And I'm the prey._

Stopping just short of the bench, he placed his hands on either side of her body, trapping her between him and back of the seat.

"Yes I am…but who do I have to thank for getting me detention in the first place hmmm?" he asked silkily, leaning forward so that his body was pressing against hers lightly.

Shrinking back under the power of his stare, Gabriella could only get her voice to work in an almost squeak.

"Um…I'm…sorry?" she offered lamely as his hands moved to grip her upper arms, his fingers starting to rub small patterns onto her skin.

"You will be baby," Troy murmured before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Manoeuvring so her torso and head were lying down on the bench, he pressed against her harder as his tongue licked at her lips, before plundering her mouth with a practiced ease. He hooked his right leg over hers so she could feel bulge of his growing erection rubbing against her, eliciting a moan which made Troy smile smugly against her mouth.

He rested his hand on the curve of her breast, Gabriella arching up into his touch. His other hand skimmed the bare flesh of her stomach, pushing her shirt up higher with every second. Breaking off the kiss, he pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, before removing his as well and leaning down once again to plant kisses across the bronzed skin of her collarbone. He trailed them down to the top of her bra, sucking lightly on her nipple through the lacy fabric.

_I think…I like being prey._

Gabriella's thoughts were going haywire as Troy unclasped her bra and tossed it aside casually. Cupping both her breasts, he flicked his thumbs across her pebbled nubs, watching her reactions with a smirk.

"Troy…"

Her moan seemed to spur him on, his lips replacing his hands on her breasts, the warmth of his mouth sending sparks of pleasure through her overloaded nerves.

His hand wandered southwards as he lavished attention on her breasts with his mouth, finally coming to rest against her soaked panties. Gabriella rubbed herself against his hand in a wanton fashion, bucking her hips so friction was created.

Whimpering as Troy pulled back from his ministrations, she opened her eyes to see him reaching above her. There was a small snapping noise before he brought a rose from the hanging basket above them into her field of vision. Twirling it around his fingers seductively, he gave her a wicked smirk before brushing the soft petals teasingly across her stomach.

The feather-light touch set Gabriella's skin on fire, a gasp of pleasure escaping from her parted lips.

"You like that babe?" he asked softly, moving the rose up so the silky smooth petals brushed against her hardened nipples. Gabriella only managed a nod in response, her eyes closing in pleasure. The contrast between his previous hard kisses to this soft caress was more arousing than Gabriella could have imagined.

As he swept the rose across her breasts, his other hand tugged the skirt from her legs, her panties following soon afterwards. Sitting up so he could see all of her, he trailed the rose down her stomach, then caressed her thighs as his other hand held onto her hips. Widening her legs in anticipation, Gabriella whimpered in delight as he brushed the soft petals against her vagina, the sensations it was creating heightening her arousal to almost unbearable levels.

After a few more minutes of pleasurable torture she was almost crying in frustration. The feather-light caresses of the rose were not enough to bring her to climax and she felt like she was about to come apart at the seams.

"Troy, please, baby…it's not enough…"

Stilling his hand for a moment, he smirked down at her.

"Are you sorry Gabi? Do you promise never to steal my clothes or any other essential apparel ever again?"

His question was punctuated by another swirl of the rose against her clit, her answer coming out in a gasp.

"Yes, I promise, I prom…"

Gabriella's pleading agreement ended in a moan as Troy discarded the rose for his tongue, roughly tugging her clit into his mouth before thrusting his tongue inside of her. Holding onto her hips as she bucked wildly, he licked at her eagerly till stars exploded in her vision, her climax crashing through her with reckless abandon.

He slowed his ministrations down, gently lapping at her til her breathing slowed and vision cleared. Slowly kissing a trail back up her body, he rested his head between her breasts, a satisfied smile lazily spreading across his face.

"You're evil, you know that right?" Gabriella questioned as she ran her hands through his hair. Pressing a kiss to the tip of her right breast, Troy rolled his hips against her in reply, his erection rubbing firmly against her.

"I know…and you love it," he stated as she moaned, the ache between her legs making its presence known once again. Kissing her more gently than he had before, Troy let her hands wander down to unbutton his jeans, lifting his hips so she could push them and his boxers down his muscular legs.

Resting his weight against her fully, he stroked the tip of his cock against her, Gabriella sighing at the feel of him. Wrapping her hands around his back, she tried to pull him inside of her but he resisted, smirking as he continued to tease her with unhurried strokes.

"Wildcat…" Gabriella whined cutely, trying futilely to thrust her pelvis upwards so he'd have no choice but to enter her.

"A little impatient there babe," Troy commented smugly, before suddenly sheathing himself inside of her in one fluid movement. Gasping at the contact, Gabriella raked her nails down his back as he started to thrust in and out with languid strokes, his lips attaching themselves to her neck as he sucked gently on her skin.

"I love…you inside of me," she whispered into his ear as his strokes sped up slightly, his hand drifting to down to flick her clit on every downwards thrust. The added stimulation made her moan in delight, her walls contracting around him harder as she tried to increase the friction.

Satisfied at the groan Troy muffled against her neck, she rocked her hips upwards with increasing frequency as his strokes became even more erratic.

"What a coincidence," he gasped, "I love me being inside you too."

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply but it came out as a shriek of his name as her second orgasm rippled through her. Troy kept pumping in and out of her as waves of pleasure made her entire body tingle, before shouting her name as his climax hit with equal force.

Collapsing on top of her, they stayed still for a moment, both trying to regain their equilibrium.

"I love you," he whispered, moving his head so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"I love you too," she replied with equal tenderness as he brushed a sweaty curl of hair from her eyes, "Truce?"

Troy narrowed his eyes playfully,

"Hmmm, I don't know…we haven't taken this little war to the gym yet…or the science labs…or the principal's _yeouch_!"

Gabriella had pinched the skin of his arm, glaring at him in mock anger.

"Ok, ok…truce. I don't think I could handle any more public humiliation anyway."

Laughing, she nuzzled her nose against his,

"Oh I don't know, that look on your face when Ms Darbus came around the corner was priceless," she managed to get out between giggles as his fingers dug into her sides and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Alright fine…this war is officially over, no matter what stupid thing you may do," she said.

Placing one last sweet kiss against her lips, he pulled out of her slowly, extending his hand to help her up off the bench. Leaning down to collect his boxer's he laughed as she swatted him on the ass, before turning to find her own clothes in the muddle of garments on the floor.

_I love him, I really do. Despite being infuriatingly cocky at times and frustratingly idiotic at others, he's just…perfect. He's…_

"Wildcat, is my bra with your things?" she asked, not seeing it in the pile of clothes.

Silence was her only response so she turned around to ask again, only to see her boyfriend staring at something over the edge of the railing, a look of horrified amusement crossing his features.

Feeling a ball of dread sink heavily into her stomach, she stepped closer to the railing before Troy whirled around to halt her in her tracks.

"Um baby…you meant what you said right? That this little war has ended no matter what I do?"

His eyes darted nervously from her to the railing and back again.

"Troy. What. Did. You. Do?" Gabriella questioned slowly, trying to get past him to see what had captivated his attention.

"I may have…completely by accident…and through no fault of my own…

thrownyourbraofftheroofsonowit'shangingoffthefountainatthefrontoftheschool?"

"WHAT?!"


	6. Bonus: The Misadventures of

**Title:** Battle of the Sexes

**Summary:** After Troy pulls a cocky stunt in the library, Gabriella declares war. In this case, revenge is a dish best served hot…An M-rated Troyella tale.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while…besides, Disney would never let their characters have this much fun!

**A/N: **Ok, here is the little bonus scene I promised you all! This is the last thing I'll be posting in connection with this story, but I am hoping to get the first M one-shot up by the end of the week. Enjoy, and thanks for joining me on this fun little ride!

* * *

_Bonus: The Misadventures of Half-Naked!Troy

* * *

_

_Mortal humiliation, thy name is Troy._

Troy sat staring dazedly at the empty space which his girlfriend had previously occupied; still unable to comprehend what had just happened. Shifting his gaze downwards, his boxers seemed to mock him from their crumpled position on the floor and his shoes looked like they were ready to run from him and the impending disaster of embarrassment.

The murmur of voices outside the door snapped Troy out of his momentary paralysis, just in time for him to jump off the piano, frantically pull on the one item of clothing Gabriella had left him with, scoop up his sneakers and dive into the music storage room before the door swung open admitting a giggling group of female sophomores.

"Did you see that Junior? He totally winked at me with those dreamy eyes, hello perfection," the blonde of the group sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a move reminiscent of Sharpay.

"Perfection? Please, there is only one guy at this school that holds that description," the brunette snorted as she sat down on the piano stool. Troy could see all of them through the slim gap he'd left between the door and doorjamb of the storage closet, his mind racing to find a way out of the room without being seen.

"Mmmm, Troy Bolton…too bad he's already taken," the raven-haired girl said disappointedly, "Gabriella Montez is one lucky girl…I bet the sex is amazing."

_You have no idea…it's beyond amazing, right up until she steals your towel…or your clothes…or your dignity…_

"Oh yeah, I mean have you seen him in those tight jeans, boy's got no worries in that department."

_And I really need to get out of here!_

As the girls nodded in agreement, Troy blushed deeply all the way down his neck. He really didn't need to hear a group of sophomores discussing any part of his anatomy, thank you very much. Deciding that he'd take his chances in a mad silent dash to the door, he took a deep breath and slipped out of the storage room, ducking quickly behind the piano.

The girls were still all busy discussing him,

"It's not what they got that counts the most though, it's how they use it…and from the way he plays basketball, he definitely must have lots of stamina,"

So quick as a flash, he ran to the door and escaped out into the hall, stopping inside the alcove to the music room to catch his breath. As the door swung shut behind him, he could make out the fading voices of the sophomores,

"Tell me that was not a boxer-clad Troy Bolton who just ran past us."

"Huh? I think you've thought about him so much you're hallucinating."

"I am not, if I was hallucinating, I would've pictured him naked…"

After taking a few moments to calm his racing heart, he peeked out into the main hallway. To his relief, it was devoid of students and teachers alike. Silently giving thanks for the fact that his locker was around the next corner and not halfway across the school, he quickly but carefully started to make his way along the hallway.

The fluorescents above seemed unusually bright, the shadows they cast next to rubbish bins and drinking fountains making Troy jump if he caught them out of the corner of his vision.

_I swear, the next time I see my girlfriend, she's in for a world of punishment…which could be fun…_

Momentarily losing himself in fantasies about what Gabriella's 'punishment' could entail, he found himself ducking into the nearest door when a few burly members of the football team suddenly appeared around the corner. Waiting til he was sure enough time had passed for them to leave the hallway, he cautiously started to make his way back out into the corridor when his ear drums were split with a scream.

Whirling around, he stared in horror as he realised that the nearest available door he'd ducked through had happened to be for the girls' bathroom and a shocked freshman was staring at him in awe, her hand clapped over her mouth.

"Um, I…I'm sorry, I didn't know this was…you never saw me ok?" Troy pleaded softly, not even waiting for the girl to nod in agreement before he escaped, this time running down the hall til he rounded the corner.

_Oh man, the whole school's gonna know now! I mean the guys might congratulate me on successfully getting in and out of the girls' bathroom without being assaulted by angry females, but the girls will all think I'm some kind of lecherous jerk especially since I'm not wearing clothes…_

His eyes snapped up when he realised he was being watched. At the other end of the hallway, his girlfriend was peeking around the corner, her eyes raking up and down him amusedly. Between them, the light glinted off of his locker enticingly, shining like a beacon of hope in a sea of despair.

_Ok, I have been hanging around Ryan way too much, I've become all melodramatic._

Narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend, he started to walk towards his locker, gazing at her defiantly as if to say, "I made it, and you'd better watch out".

Gabriella just grinned cheekily in response, her eyes lingering on his torso as she licked her lips. Groaning to himself, Troy diverted his eyes to the locker, which was getting nearer with every step.

_Just a little further, just a little more and I can get my dignity ba…_

"Troy Bolton! What on earth are you doing?? Detention and for god's sake, put some clothes on!"

_I'll say it again, mortal humiliation, thy name is Troy._


End file.
